The Rise of Fireclan
by ILovePortal
Summary: Flamingstar is a cat with extraordinary powers must fufill a prophecy to create a new clan. Wow this summary sucks.
1. Cats (spoilers)

**Cats (So far):**

Flamingkit

A white she-cat with gray tufts of fur and blue and orange eyes.

Sky

A gray tom with bright blue eyes.

Ice

A black and white tom.

Snake (deceased)

A black and white tom.


	2. The Scar

A single, piercing yowl echoed through twolegplace.

I'm Flamingkit, by the way, and I live in a hellhole of a place called Bloodclan. I don't recall being named; nor do I remember having parents. So, I named myself Flamingkit, after the clan cats. They left some time ago, but if you ask any cat they will tell you the vicious legend. My name is based off of Firestar, the leader that murdered Scourge.

For some reason, I don't have to sleep much, around 2-3 hours a moon. So I often spend time stockpiling food. I share it with lost kits, knowing that they wouldn't survive unless they were found or given some food. Most kits were scared by me, or marveled at how different I was from most cats from Bloodclan.

I had a bright white pelt, with a grey tuft of fur on my head, a grey undercoat, a grey stripe down my back, black, cheetah-like spots, an orange eye (on my right), and a blue eye (on my left).

But, I have always worried that rumors of my stockpiled food would attract unwanted attention. And that's precisely what happened.

As I returned to my den, something threw me against the wall. I whipped around to see a cat. I clawed at him furiously as he held me down. He pinned me down with his paw; his claw digging slightly into my chest. "Where is it?" He snarled. "Where is what?" I said, scared. "You know fully well what I mean!" He roared as he clawed my face. His claws ran over my left eye, causing blood to run down my eye and face.

Then something happened. Anger and hate flared within me. I somehow managed to push him off, while he was dumbfounded. My claws ripped through his throat, blood pouring from the deep cut in his throat. I watched him collapse, gasping for breath through his cut windpipe. I noticed that the fur surrounding his wound was black; the charred flesh against a deep scarlet wound made me realize what I have just done.

Suddenly I collapsed…"

**A/N Yes, I know these are short. But they are short for a reason. They are three people writing stories. And after we are done we are going to animate it, so we wanted to keep it short.**


	3. The Dream

I wasn't sure what was happening. All I saw was black, but one by one pinpoints of light blazed through the black. These lights were stars.

I instantly knew I was dead. Some doubts flickered across my mind, like, "_I don't think I can die from an eye injury. Can I?_" "_But if I'm not dead, where am I? This reminds me of the tales of Starclan."_

Then blood, drop by drop, hit the black sky, as if something above it was bleeding. Then is was all blood red, except the stars. The stars turned orange, yellow, and blue, as it ate through the blood, revealing the night sky again. Now I wasn't sure if I was dead or unconscious and having a weird dream.

A voice cut through my thought repeating, "_Fire, Water, Earth, Storm. An old enemy will return. Lightning, Stone, Ice, Lava. Blood will rise again. Stars powers they shall gain."_

I just stood there, trying to make sense of what just happened. But it grew harder to think as the world faded to black.

Something was trying to wake me. I opened one eye (my left one) to find the same blackness as before. _What? Wait, what? Was I blind? No, I couldn't be, right? Oh, God I'm blind! I'm blind!_ I thought. I snapped my eye open to be greeted by the alley I lived in. I touched my eye, that showed nothing but black, to see blood coating my paw. I was blind in my left eye, the one the cat clawed.

I turned to see a cat, maybe a moon or two older than me. "Yes?" It was the only thing I could think to say.

"I thought you were dead! But you were unconscious, which doesn't make any sense. Mostly because of the blood. That's a lot of blood. Are you okay? Do you want water or something?" The cat asked.

I got up and stretched. He is a moron, I thought, not really listening to a word he said. "Slow down" I interrupted, "First, who are you and what are you doing here.?

"I'm Sky."

**A/N Thanks ****grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 and FanficTo-A-T for favoriting my story, it means a lot to me.**


	4. Sky

"I'm Flamingkit. Well ... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I heard a rumour that this place was full of deadly cats and I wanted to fight these cats." He responded proudly.

"Heh, well, then fight me." I replied coldly.

"W- what? Wait ... what?" He said confused, "I'm not gonna fight you!"

"Why did you want to fight Bloodclan cats?"

"I got bored of life with my housefolk. And is that what you cats are called?" He said, embarrassed.

"Well, you should go back to your twolegs. This place is hell. Yes, this place is called Bloodclan." I said, and walked away, towards Scourge's old den.

"Hey, where are you going? And what if I don't want to go back?" He said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, I'm going that way. Just, please, don't follow me." I said.

"Can I come with you?" He said hopefully, ignoring me.

"Just why, why not. Fine come on."

"Seriously?"

"Of course I'm not serious!"

"Oh come on! Please? Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

" If I say yes will you shut up?"

"No." I had a plan, one he couldn't be a part of.

I sighed, my headache starting to dissipate

I walked towards the immense mountains, following the thunderpath. Occasionally a car would pass; creating a wind that tugged lightly at my fur.

After what seems like an eternity, I reached the den. Cats surrounded it fighting over the smallest scraps.

_Everything is slipping._


	5. Slipping

I knew if I went through with this plan, I would either die or become leader of Bloodclan. And I was starting to doubt my plan, mostly because I didn't know which was worse.

The gist of my plan was to challenge Ice and Snake, the leaders of Bloodclan. Ever since Scourge died the government was losing control. Groups in Bloodclan were competing for power. It's even more chaotic than ever before, even during the reign of Scourge.

This is why I couldn't bring Sky with me. He's a kittypet! He would never last a battle.

I took a deep breath and entered the alley that belonged to Ice and Snake. As soon as I saw them, I said "I challenge you, Ice and Snake, for control over Bloodclan!"

Silence...

Then laughter. The alley was full of it. Embarrassed I did the first thing I could think of. I slices through the nearest cat's throat. I watched somewhat satisfied as he collapsed, the stench of burning flesh filed the alley.

There was another moment of silence. All the cats were shocked. I glared at the twins. Again I said "I challenge you for control over Bloodclan."

Ice and Snake talked to each other for a moment.

"If you don't fight me I'll take that as a surrender."

The cats among me talked amongst themselves.

"That kit ... killed a cat."

"The cut is burning. What did she do?"

"What happened to her pelt?"

"Are you surrendering?" I taunted.

"No." Said Ice.

I looked him in the eye and said "Then come fight me."

Snake jumped down from his perch and lunged at me. I dodged, his claws cutting through my ear. Ice reluctantly leaped down to join the fight. Snake reared up on his hind legs. I tore my claws through his stomach. The fur and flesh around the wound blackened, but he still fought. Ice grabbed me by the scruff and held me down as Snake recovered. I tensed my legs as I prepared to leap. Once I leapt, Ice was thrown off while he was dazed I drove my legs against his stomach, causing him to black out. The battle was won. Snake was injured and Ice was knocked out.

"Look at these cats, amazing how sheep will show up for the slaughter." I said, taking a step towards Snake.

"No one condemning, you lined up like lemmings, you led to the water."

"Why can't they see what I see, why can't they hear the lies?"

" Maybe the fee is too pricey for them to realize, your disguise is slipping, I think you're slipping." I said, taking another step towards Snake.

" Now that your leader is as still as the grave you're beginning to fear me." I said, my voice getting more and more sing-song.

" Like cavemen fear thunder, I still have to wonder; can you really hear me?"

" I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly. Fire up your brain remind you inside you're rioting. Society is slipping, everything's slipping away, so..." I sang. I slices through his throat, sending blood over my paw.

"Go ahead, run away. Say it was horrible. Spread the word, tell a friend. Tell them the tale." I turned to Ice.

" This is it. All I want. These cats are over with; look at him not a word. Ice meet flame"

" Then I win, then I get, everything I ever. All the prey, all the fame and social change."

" Anarchy that I run! It's Flamingkit's turn. You cats all have to learn, this world is going to burn, burn, burn!

" No sign of Her side, good. I would give anything not to have her see."

" It's gonna be bloody, head up everybody

There's no time for mercy.

Here goes no mercy..."

I prepared to attack him, but I couldn't. I looked to my paw, it was black and covered in blood. I looked at the corpse of Snake and that other random cat.

_What did I do?!_

_I looked to my paw again, to find it white._

_I was the leader of Bloodclan_.

**A/N So ... hi. This came out later than expected. And yes, I know a lot of things are weird (like the pelt changing color...) but it will make sense later. Also, I've been wanting to start a new Fanfiction, it's pretty much an alternate ending to Cupcakes. In this ending, Rainbow Dash lives, but has no wings or cutie mark. Do you think I should do it? Leave a response in the reviews.**


End file.
